


Sonya: Dirty Dealings, Dirtier Demons

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Clone Sex, Deepthroat, Demon Deals, Domination, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Other, Rape, Transformation, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Wealthy adventuress Sonya Milan receives an invitation to discuss business with the mysterious and powerful Bella Lee-Anne. Little does she know, Bella always gets what she wants.





	Sonya: Dirty Dealings, Dirtier Demons

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by Blink. The character of Sonya Milan belongs to them. The character of Bella Lee-Anne belongs to [Simple and Phobia.](https://simplephobiaxd.tumblr.com/)

_ “Ms. Milan, _

_ I have been following your rise with some measure of interest in recent years, and believe that I can make you an offer which will be mutually beneficial for the both of us. You hold wealth and blind energy, while I hold items of great power and interest to such a curious and adventurous mind. _

_ A driver will arrive tomorrow to bring you to my manor. We will discuss over dinner. Dress formally. _

_Ciao,_  

_ The Esteemed Bella Lee-Anne” _

Sonya gripped the strange letter in one hand, crumpling the embossed parchment slightly as she gazed nervously toward the magnificently and stately manor house looming before her. The chauffeur had dropped her off without a word, heading away without formality or delay. Unless she wanted to make it back to town on her own two feet, her only way was forward; time to see what this mysterious “Bella” wanted from her.

Money, of course. Sonya was no stranger to solicitations for donations, investments, or plain handouts. Being wealthy was nice, there was no denying, but it did bring its own challenges. They say money changes people, but in Sonya’s experience it was more like money changed the people around you. Whatever. Bella had done one thing right already: she’d piqued Sonya’s curiosity. If there was one thing she couldn’t resist, it was a bit of a mystery, a chance at adventure. What strange thing could she have to tempt her with? Sonya was feeling giddy already as she approached the ornate front portal, heavy doors of dark wood set with elaborate carvings, and a rather unassuming brass bell set off to the side.

Barely a second passes between the bell being rung and the door handle turning… had someone been waiting for her just inside? The large doors swing slowly inward with a ponderous creak, revealing a… surprisingly unassuming figure on the other side. Sonya stares blankly for a moment at the young girl standing there, all prim and proper in a cute skirt and long-sleeved sailor top, pure white and striped with pink and navy. Her mauve-hued hair fell down either side of her delicate shoulders in voluminous rings, the larger curls running down her back fading to a charcoal black at the spirals’ terminus.

The girl greets Sonya with a slight smile and wide, lime-green eyes. For several seconds, she says nothing, merely staring at her visitor. Her smile is unwavering, her expression almost blank, belying no emotion beyond surface pleasantry. The silence grows uncomfortable quickly, and as Sonya wonders if she is expected to introduce herself first, the girl finally speaks:

“Hello! You must be Sonya Milan, correct?”

She does not wait for a response, continuing to speak in a bubbly, upbeat tone.

“Of course I am correct, hehe~ I merely expected you to look the part, is all. Did my driver not give you enough time to get ready?”

Sonya glanced down at herself, suddenly self-conscious of her appearance. The invitation had said to “dress formally”... had she not gone far enough? A long dress of purple-gray fabric, elegantly cut high to one side to reveal one shapely stocking-clad leg and the gentle curl of her slender whip-like tail. Sheer detached sleeves loop over her fingers and run up the length of her arms, while thin straps criss-cross her tan back to support her generous cleavage. Black leather heels and a sprinkle of silvered jewelry complete the admittedly stunning outfit… or at least, she had thought it looked stunning this morning.

Sonya responded with a slight stammer, taken aback by her strange host and her forward manner of speaking.

“N-no! I mean: yes, I had plenty of time to- Oh, what I mean is: yes! I am Sonya. Are you the Lady Lee-Anne?”

The slender purple-haired girl placed the back of her hand to mouth to politely disguise a rather bright and haughty laugh.

“Ohoho~ Why of course, who else would I be? Don’t be silly, dear. Now come inside, dinner will be served soon. We will continue in the dining room.”

Dinner is… awkward for Sonya, to say the least. The food is immaculate, of course, but the conversation is stilted across the large and otherwise empty table. Bella asks after Sonya’s interests and pursuits, maintaining a pleasant facade all the while pumping her for information about her various adventures around the globe. The questions seem to have no rhyme or reason beyond that, and soon the increasingly-frustrated Sonya plants her silverware down with a muted thud.

“What is the meaning of this, Miss Lee-Anne? Did you bring me all the way out here simply for dinner? I was told you wanted to discuss business.”

The purple-haired host pushes herself away from the table, continuing to smile sweetly as she stands up and folds her napkin with proper, practiced motions. 

“Please… call me Bella. It will be easier for you later on.” 

Sonya tilts her head at this remark as Bella continues:

“If you would like to “cut to the chase”, as it were, then so be it: I would like to make use of your time and your fortune. Not that I  _ need  _ it, exactly, but running errands can get  _ sooo _ tedious. It would really be much more fun to have someone capable to help out every now and then.”

Taken somewhat aback, Sonya takes some time to form a response.

“You… you want to use me as your glorified errand girl? Just because you’re  _ lazy _ ? I’m sorry, but I think there is some misunderstanding here. My money and I are not here to be your plaything!”

Bella laughs again, her tone beginning to drip with condescension. 

“Ohoho~! What is it you crave most in life, dear Sonya? Adventure? Exploration? The base appeasement of your puerile curiosity? I can offer you something you’ve never seen before and something you never will if you walk out those doors. Can you honestly tell me that you are not the least bit interested?”

The words find purchase and give Sonya pause. She doesn’t want to think of herself as so easily manipulated, but... she couldn’t deny her own nature. Information on this “Bella Lee-Anne” was scarce, but anyone operating in spheres of influence would have some familiarity with the name. She was supposed to be impossibly influential, but Sonya had never heard a reason to explain why. Still, if even half of the rumors were true, she is likely to have access to items or information worth considering…

“Hmm… Okay, okay! Okay, you’ve got me. Let’s see what you’ve got, hmm?”

Bella simply turns away with a smile, heading for a door at the far end of the dining room. She leaves without a word, prompting the confused Sonya to bolt upright and excuse herself to no one before rushing after her. Pausing only to the close the door behind her, she notices that the table has already been cleared behind her. Sonya hadn’t noticed anyone else enter or leave… had she? Shaking her head, she continues after Bella who has paused at the end of a long hallway, smiling sweetly as she waits for her guest to catch up.

“Here, Miss Milan. Join me in the study. I have something to show you…”

Sonya follows, stepping into a large room lined with stuffed bookshelves, mounted paintings and wall hangings in an eclectic selection of styles, and glass display cases filled with a variety of strange artifacts and abstract sculptures. As she makes her way into the center of the chamber, she hears the sound of the door to the study being closed behind her. Sonya whirls around to see who is there, and the motion sends her senses into a dizzying tailspin. The food… had she been drugged? She barely has time to consider the possibility before beholding the figure behind her… or rather, figures. It is Bella, they all are: five Bella’s standing in a perfect row, all sweet smiles and blank eyes.

“Wh-what’s going on?! How are you-”

Bella - that is, the Bella which had lead Sonya into the study - laughs coldly behind her.

“Oh, I am  _ so  _ sorry if my precious little clones startled you. They were not what I wanted to show you, not exactly…”

The dizzied Sonya does her best to turn back toward the speaking Bella, but her weakened legs give out from under her and she falls to her knees before her host… who has produced some manner of artifact from the study’s collection. It is a pale, smooth thing, chased in flickering script in a language unknown to Sonya… but one with which Bella appears to have little issue incanting as she holds the object outward to the stunned dilettante.

A sudden wave of electric sensation rushes across Sonya’s body as the cute and cruel Bella works a magic spell over her. She feels her weakened body grow hot, intense pinpricks blossoming across her skin and traveling down invisible paths within her to concentrate with her chest. An unusual sensation, at once both uncomfortable and oddly pleasant, swells within her breasts as she feels them begin to expand within her top. Her back arches as her muscles seize under the sway of the spell coursing through her, and her mouth opens in a wordless cry as her outfit reaches its limit, the silky smooth cloth constricting and squeezing her growing breasts. Her chest is too tight, it hurts, she is going to suffocate under the pressure of her own body!

Sonya’s massive mammaries push out against the dress, spilling over the top as they continue to grow to a ridiculous proportion even as the neckline digs sharpling into her tender flesh. At last, with a loud rip and tear, the garment gives way and explodes outward, allowing the full weight of Sonya’s altered upper anatomy to hang free, dragging her spent body down to the floor with them. Each obscene breast is larger than her torso, soft and pliable as they squish against the study floor, with her tan nipples grown to the diameter of a bottle cap and surrounded by dark, saucer-sized circles.

“Are you enjoying yourself, you pathetic worm? You look ridiculous.”

Sonya barely registers the taunting words of her host as she does her best to clear her drug-addled mind and shake of the residual crackles of magic tracing through her flesh. At last, she manages to drag her head upward, grunting with effort as her weakened body attempts to lift her new and rather weighty chest. What she sees before her in not the Bella that she knew, no. The cute, blank-eyed girl has begun to transform, dark energies swirling around her head in a mocking halo as her body grew before Sonya, shifting into a more shapely, womanly form. Her expression has shifted as well, to one of complete and utter disdain for the pathetic creature writhing around on her floor. 

“Hold her still.”, Bella commands. Her voice is imperious and edged with malice. The Bella clones, still reflecting her innocent appearance, leap forward with a chorus of cruel giggles to grab at Sonya’s wrists, shoulders, and neck. “Excellent. I hope you enjoyed this small demonstration of my power. Did you even know such things existed in this world? It doesn’t matter. There is more to this ‘experience’ which I intended to offer you in exchange for your service. Refusal is not an option.”

At this, the demonic Bella reaches down to her now ill-fitting outfit, tearing off her shirt and skirt in a single effortless motion and casting the ruined garments aside. Sonya’s eyes grow wide to see that the panties she wears underneath are bulging outward to their limit as they struggle to contain the spooled length of an impossibly large cock. It must be longer than Sonya’s arm, and was still soft! Her stunned expression elicits a soft chuckle from the looming Bella, who brings her slender fingers down to free her titanic member from its prison and allow it to swing freely past her knees like a weighted pendulum. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, Ms. Milan. You’ll have plenty of opportunities to study this appendage of mine quite intimately.”

Bella steps forward, lifting the impressive girth of her monstrous cock and laying it on Sonya’s shoulder. The captive girl can  _ feel  _ the blood coursing through its tissue with each powerful beat of her demonic host’s heart, fear and morbid arousal combating in her mind as Bella’s length swells further still into a full, throbbing erection, its shaft chased in thick pulsing veins and the bulbous head already oozing musky precum by the tablespoon.

“What are you?! How are you… wait, if you fuck me with that, I’ll die!” 

Bella laughs in response as she gestures for her clones to remove their clothes as well, each one revealing their own impressively large cock, although they pale in comparison by far to the true Bella. Pressing themselves and their eager members against Sonya’s body, they work in concert to lift her off the ground before the crowd around either side of her to grope and knead at her ponderous breasts, still sensitive and sore from their magically-induced expansion.

“Now now, don’t be so dramatic. If I am going to kill you, nothing you say could stop me anyway. Besides, I merely wish to gift you the opportunity to please your superior. Let us see if those ridiculous udders are for more than show!”

Bella allows for her demonic cock to slide down Sonya’s shoulder and collarbone, the trunk-like shaft brushing against the frightened girl’s face as it settles in the deep valley of her chest. Even with the two of them standing face-to-face, Bella’s length is able to push past Sonya’s breasts and rest the underside of her brightly-flared head against her mouth and nose.

“Put that tongue to use, girl. Let your saliva run free down your chin and chest, I’d hate to have to punish you for giving a poor performance. Service me and my clones well and perhaps we’ll have a deal after all. Now then…”

The darkly majestic demon thrusts her hips forward and up, sliding her shaft through the soft tunnel of flesh created by Sonya’s breasts, pushed together by the attendant clones. Those with free hands have already begun to stroke themselves to the spectacle, enjoying the sight of their master’s fat cock rubbing up against her victim’s face, dragging her pursed lips across the thick ridge running the length of the underside of her shaft and delighting as Sonya sputters and spits against the hot meat and salty-sweet precum oozing in great dollops down toward the ridge of her nose. Soon, she is a slobbery, slippery mess, the messy mix of fluid running down her chest to collect in the deep pocket of her breasts and coat the monster cock fucking her overflowing bosom.

Her breasts jiggle and jump with each sharp thrust, and Sonya mewls pathetically with shame at her obscene appearance and the undeniable pleasure radiating through her body as the iron-stiff rod of Bella’s shaft plunges through the milky-smooth softness of her enlarged chest. Beginning to pant with each thrust now, Bella steps even close for one final full thrust through Sonya’s tits, clapping her hands on either side of her plaything’s breasts and squeezing them together tightly as she grunts with dispassionate satisfaction. A geyser of pearly semen thicker than Sonya’s thumb spurts out centimeters from her face, and she can feel each powerful burst of seed bulging through the length of Bella’s taut shaft.

The fat heavy ropes of spunk spiral through the air, falling across Sonya’s features with loud slaps and quickly painting her entire upper body white. Cum collects in a syrupy pool between her compressed breasts, oozing around Bella’s pulsing cock to run down the bodies of both women and form a slippery, pungent pool on the floor. When the spent demoness finally releases her hold on Sonya’s cleavage to step back and admire her handiwork, the rest of her load splatters down with a heavy splash. Without support, the drug-addled Sonya falls back onto her rear in the mess milked from Bella by her breasts.

“Not bad, I must say. You are able to serve me and my clones much better with such a filthy body. There is a while before the magic wears off… I hope you don’t mind being our plaything until then. Oh, not that you have much of a choice, of course.”

Stroking her impressive length back to a full erection with one hand, Bella snaps her fingers to command her smaller selves to begin their work. with insistent, purposeful movements, the blankly-smiling Bella clones orient the pliant Sonya onto her back and position themselves to best take advantage of her: One below, quickly burying her thick cock into Sonya’s ass without preamble nor preparation. One to take advantage of her sudden strained cry to fit themselves into her mouth with some effort, pushing past her stretched lips and plunging themselves into the depths of her throat. One between her legs, sliding into her wet hungry pussy with a soft sigh, and another to straddle her stomach and place their cock between the sloppy mess of her ponderous breasts. The final clone places Sonya’s hand around her girlhood, crushing her weak grip within both her own hands and fucking her smooth palm eagerly. The prime Bella observes the scene with a critical eye, delighting in the performance of her lesser selves as they turn their guest into their personal toy for the evening. She knows she’ll have her turn with every hole before all is said and done… but better to let Sonya warm up first. Bella has learned to be careful with her toys, lest she break them. She has become quite good at holding back by now… at least, most of the time.

...when Sonya comes to, she finds herself in the back seat of Bella’s car, the demon’s chauffeur at the wheel. Her body is sore, incredibly so, and a doubt screams in the back of her head if her holes will ever feel satisfied by anything small again. She is naked, her body covered head-to-toe in congealed semen and thick demon seed, the rags of her formal attire draped across her chest… it is no longer to such a ridiculous proportion as earlier, but even without the influence of Bella’s artifact, there is a sizable increase. Sonya does her best to estimate… at least within NNN-cup territory, if not beyond. Will she ever return to normal…? Does she even want to? What exactly did she promise Bella, screaming for mercy and for more and her hands in that study? Her body remembers, but her mind is unclear aside from one fact: she’d made a deal with a demon, and she was sure to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
